Your Wedding
by Nesha1
Summary: Grimmjow and Nel deal with fame, fortune, and their upcoming wedding day!
1. Chapter 1

This is the third and final installment in the _Your Love_ series. This story will center around Nelliel and Grimmjow handling fame, fortune, and of course, the GrimmNel wedding! Perverted themes will be featured, so the rating will be **16+ **.

This story takes place immediately after the epilogue of _Your Love_, so even if you haven't read it, hopefully you can still follow what's going on.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Bleach_ nor make any money from writing this story. This story is merely a work of fiction created from my vivid imagination. I also do not take any ownership to any of the songs, movies, etc. that I may use throughout this story. I'm simply a broke fan who has nothing better to do with my time.

**WARNING:** This story is 100% un-beta-ed so forgive any grammatical errors. _If yer ah grammer Nazi an yer up fer da job, e-mail me!1 _

Also, I've never wrote a book in a day of my life (lol) so I don't know how the whole process goes. Nelliel dealing with her publishers is merely me writing from my imagination. Please don't hesitate to let me know if I screwed up the process (lol).

"_Even my skin is changing…"_ **Monica**

**Your Wedding** Chapter 1

_October 2013_

Nelliel Odelschwanck and Tia Hallibel just left the meeting with Nelliel's publishers in high spirits. Together they walked down the carpeted corridor, pleased that their meeting about Nelliel's second book ended well. The meeting started around 10:00am that Monday morning and it didn't end until a few minutes before noon.

To the outside world, Nelliel was known as Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, motivational author and speaker for battered and bruised women. She wrote her best-selling autobiography, _Thank You for Defending Me_ after the brutal attacks she suffered at the hands of Nnoitra Jiruga three years ago. It started out as a memoir, but her best friend and manager, Tia Hallibel, convinced her to turn her memoirs into a book to help other women who may have endured similar experiences.

Taking her best friend's advice had been the best thing Nelliel felt she ever did. _Thank You for Defending Me_ became a top-seller and an instant hit. Nelliel experienced fame and massive fortune immediately, but felt guilty because she had no one to share her happiness with. Of course her friends were there to support her but her newfound fame wasn't enjoyable without her boyfriend, now-fiancé, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He served a three-year sentence in prison for Nnoitra's death.

The death was ruled as involuntary manslaughter because Nnoitra was bloodied and bruised when the authorities arrived on scene, but succumbed to his injuries while recovering in the hospital. Because of that, Grimmjow served three years in prison. Those years were difficult for the author, but Nelliel kept busy with her work until she was able to reunite with her boyfriend again.

Grimmjow was released at the beginning of last month and together they took three weeks away from everyone to rekindle their relationship. Hallibel protested because of her motto: _"time is money and I can't afford to waste it!"_ The couple didn't care about what anyone had to say. Nelliel canceled her paperback book tour to be with Grimmjow, and she had no regrets. However the couple couldn't stay cooped in their penthouse forever and begrudgingly they returned to work.

As Nelliel whistled gaily down the halls of the publisher's building, she thought about her audience accepting her second book. Even though her publishers wanted her to write another self-help book, Nelliel didn't have any more of those stories to tell. She still agreed to make television and radio appearances to offer her advice and support on the subject at hand, but she was no longer battered and bruised. The twenty-one-year-old was now a woman in love and she wanted to share that with her audience. She wanted to let women all around Japan know that you can find true love even if it seems that the clouds in the world are gray.

No matter how much her publishers protested, neither Nelliel nor Hallibel would give in to their demands. So they decided to allow Nelliel to become a fictional author and write romance novels to complete her three-book contract deal.

Now with the completion of her second book, Japan will know the best-selling author under her new penname: Nel Tu. Nelliel wanted her audience to get to know _her_ better. She already let her fans into her personal life _per se_, now she wanted to share her imagination with them. She even began to grow out her sea-green locks, much to Hallibel's chagrin.

For her first book Nelliel straightened her thick, wavy hair and dyed the sea-green strands golden brown to appeal to her fan base. This time she wanted to be more _natural_… more _her_, not the conservative motivational author donning her "power suit" speaking about heinous crimes against women. That chapter in her life was over with, so Nelliel felt that it was time for her to return to… _her_, to turn a new page in her life.

"Tia I can't believe by the end of next month my book, _Love All Over Me_ will be in stores! I'm so excited I know I won't get an ounce of sleep tonight!"

"Do you and Jaegerjaquez ever sleep at night?" Hallibel joked while playfully poking her finger in her best friend's arm.

Covering her mouth as she giggled hysterically, Nelliel used her free hand to press the down button for the elevator they were standing in front of. "Silly," she slapped Hallibel's hand away and cradled her left hand in her right palm.

She felt the one-karat, lime-green diamond press into the flesh of her palm and smiled gently at the memory of Grimmjow proposing to her the week before.

In true _Jaegerjaquez fashion_… her fiancé proposed at the worst time in the most unromantic way. That day sort of reminded Nelliel of their date when Grimmjow told her that she was his woman for now on, and leaving no room for arguments.

. . . . .

"_Mnugh_… Grimmjow… oh this is so _go_-_o_-_o_-_d_…!" Nelliel clutched at her boyfriend's back, digging her sharp nails into his skin, piercing his sweaty flesh as he thrust deeply into her while riding her.

Removing one of her hands from his back, the teal-haired man squeezed Nelliel's left hand and bore his intense blue eyes into her tear-filled hazel ones. "Do ya wan' me, Nel…?" He husked into her ear, leaning forward to nibble into the soft flesh of her lobe.

"_Yes_…!" Nelliel cried into the air.

Grimmjow's movements became faster and harder. He opened his palm and hers to press the ring against her hand. Nelliel was so distracted by their lovemaking that she didn't notice her boyfriend pressing the jewel in her hand.

"Do ya need me, Nel…?" He whispered the question into her ear again, this time licking the shell and darting the tip of his tongue inside the canal, teasing his lover.

Squeezing her eyes close, Nelliel's ankles joined together behind Grimmjow's back as she hollered, "_Yes_…!"

Grinning devilishly against her cheek, the fighter told himself, _almost there_. He fucked Nelliel at blinding speed, never letting go of their hands, knowing that her release was fast approaching. _Just a little more_…

He licked and nipped at curve of her neck, sinking his teeth into her skin, tasting the salty flavor of her sweat on his tongue. He felt her hot, moist coils wrap around his dick, the muscles clenching his length and moving in tune with his rapid pace. Nelliel's baby-soft moans filled the air of their bedroom, the sweetness of her melodic cries making his head swim with desire.

Holding on to her hip with his free hand, Grimmjow's powerful thrusts shook their bed, making it squeak with its sounds overpowering Nelliel's passionate screams. He lifted his torso from hers and looked down at his girlfriend. Her enormous breasts bounced with every forward push of his body, entering and leaving her core rhythmically. Her full, peach lips were in a delicate pout, the juicy flesh parted in a small "o" as her voice became louder and louder with his movements.

Nelliel's eyes were closed, the thick, long, curly lashes forming shadows on her cheeks, which were dusted peach underneath her birthmark from the gentle blush caused by their lovemaking. Her golden-brown hair was matted against her navy blue pillow, and a thin coat of sweat dotted along her hairline.

At that moment, Grimmjow could only think about how truly blessed he was to have such a beautiful woman in his life. Even though she didn't have to, Nelliel stuck by his side through good times and bad times. She waited for him for _three years_ just to be with him again, even though he knew there were other men out there who would have loved to take his place.

There was no way he was going to let her go, _ever_! Now was the time. At this precise moment Grimmjow knew he wanted this woman to be his wife. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Rotating his hips in circular motions, he was rewarded with feeling Nelliel's body shiver underneath his. He knew she was about to release so he leaned forward again and whispered, "Will you… marry me…Nel…?"

Opening her eyes, Nelliel's hazel orbs watered as her orgasm shook her to her core. She felt gooseflesh prickle her skin, her nails creating crescent moon cuts into his flesh, and her thighs locking his hips in place.

"_Yes_-_s_-_s_-_s_-_s_…!" She titled her head towards the ceiling and cried so everyone in the apartment building could hear. "_Yes_...! _Grimmjow_…!"

. . . . .

Nelliel felt that her fiancé took advantage of her when she was most vulnerable. Heck, any woman in that position would be liable to say "yes" to _anything_ in the midst of… _that_! She didn't regret that day however. The proposal was perfect, even if it would make for an interesting story to tell their future kids someday.

The resounding _ding_ of the elevator doors opening snapped Nelliel out of her reverie. She followed behind her best friend and turned around to watch the mirrored doors close.

Hallibel gave her best friend a once-over in the reflection of the elevator doors, then ran her fingers through her short, crop-cut, jet-black dyed hair. "Your mind was in another place, and your face is redder than your birthmark, Nel." She spoke. "You were just happy a second ago. Now you're all melancholy. What were you thinking about?"

Nelliel's eyes focused on her engagement ring and she looked up to give Hallibel a wistful smile. "I was thinking about us."

Hallibel knew that by "us" Nelliel meant her and Grimmjow. Things have gotten a lot more serious in their relationship. She was truly happy for her two best friends, especially when Nelliel announced her engagement over the weekend, although she kept quiet about the details surrounding Grimmjow's proposal.

The brunette was also certain her best friend was keeping quiet about a more _important_ detail in her relationship with Grimmjow. "You have to tell him, Nel. He has a right to know. He's going to find out sooner or later. You can't hide it forever."

"I'm not hiding it, Tia," Nelliel countered with a cute frown creasing her face. "I… just haven't found the time, that's all."

"Now's the perfect time," Hallibel replied. "Why don't you tell him when you go home today, along with the good news about your new book."

Nelliel's sour face immediately brightened at her best friend's idea. "Hey, that's not a bad idea at all. I mean…" she sighed and looked at her reflection as they made their descent to the first floor. "…it's not like he's going to be mad at me or anything… right?" The author looked at Hallibel for reassurance, and instantly became confused when her manager burst out laughing.

"Mad at you for _what_, Nel?" Hallibel scoffed at Nelliel's over-active imagination. Sometimes she had the tendency to over-think and it was funny to the twenty-two-year-old woman. "It takes two, you know."

"Don't laugh at me!" Nelliel pouted again. This time she childishly folded her arms over her breasts and lifted her nose in the air. "This isn't easy for me! How am I supposed to tell Grimmjow that I'm pregnant?"

"You just tell him." Hallibel answered simply. The resounding _ding_ indicated that the women were on the first floor. The elevator doors opened and together the duo stepped into the carpeted lobby. "That's all you have to do. Now, how about some lunch? My treat."

. . . . .

Opening chapter! Ah, it feels good to be back!

**Next chapter:** baby news.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNINGS:** Grimmjow will use some foul language in this chapter and there'll be sexual situations going on. If that offends you, **leave**. There's also a reference to the cover of chapter 198 or 199. I can't remember the exact number, but I do remember the famous picture of Grimmjow giving every Bleach fan his middle finger! So if I got something wrong, please let me know. (I also may have some body parts mentioned incorrectly here, too! Damn you Wikipedia! Lol!) Oh yeah, and it's still un-beta-ed.

"_I must not have been paying attention…" _**Monica**

**Your Wedding** Chapter 2

"You know, Nel," Hallibel spoke to her best friend in between spoonfuls of her frozen yogurt. "When I said, 'I'll treat you to lunch', eating at Baskin-Robbins didn't exactly come to mind."

"Well… that's your fault…" Nelliel giggled while licking her Gold Medal Ribbon ice cream from the sugar cone. "You should have known I'd take advantage of an opportunity for free lunch!" She licked the chocolate and vanilla concoction from her lips and used her free hand to dab the corner of her mouth with a napkin afterwards. "Besides," her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. "They have great food here!"

The brunette gave her best friend a pointed look and scowled. "Nel, we're in a ice cream parlor." Hallibel stated matter-of-factly. "I would hardly refer to this as…" she paused for emphasis, looked down at her frozen treat, and back up again at the author, "food."

Ignoring her manager, Nelliel continued. "And this is the place where Grimmjow and I first met. I really like this place. It brings back memories, y'know?"

Hallibel rolled her eyes in annoyance and released a sarcastic snort. "This is the place where Jaegerjaquez insulted you, felt you up, and humiliated you. Why on earth would you want to come back to this place?"

"Aw he didn't mean anything by it, Tia." Nelliel assured her best friend. "Besides, if he never came over and did… _that_… we might not be together today."

"Tch," Hallibel snorted again and swallowed another spoonful of frozen yogurt. "I can just imagine what the two of you will tell little GrimmNel junior when he asks, 'Mommy? Daddy? How did you two meet?' What ridiculous story will you make up for the sake of your child?"

Nelliel choked on her ice cream as some of it splattered out of mouth and nostrils. She dropped her cone in her bowl and wiped her face with the napkin. "Ha, ha, ha! Oh man! Hee, hee! Okay, what was that, Tia? _GrimmNel_? Where in the hell did that come from?"

"Well," Hallibel looked at her friend with humor glowing in her emerald eyes. "I just combined the first half of your names. See? Grimmjow? Nelliel? Mix the two together, you get GrimmNel. I think it's cute."

"I'm sorry, Tia." The author placed her soiled napkin on the table and playfully rolled her hazel eyes at her manager. "But that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

The brunette dropped her plastic spoon on the table. The utensil made a hollow sound as it landed on the wooden surface. Dabbing the corners of her mouth with a napkin, she spoke. "Well, stupid or not, I think it's cute. And that's going to be my nickname for little GrimmNel junior until he's born." Hallibel pointed her manicured finger at Nelliel's waist for emphasis.

With her lunch forgotten, Nelliel folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the soft vinyl of her seat. She looked at her best friend seriously and asked, "What makes you so sure that it's a _he_? He could be a _she_."

"Nel, this is Jaegerjaquez's sperm we're talking about here." Hallibel rested her elbow on the table and cradled her chin in her palm. "I know that you're carrying a boy."

"And what if you're wrong?" The author leaned forward and challenged her friend.

"Have I ever been?" The brunette countered.

"Touché." Nelliel tucked some of her golden-brown locks behind her ear and smiled. "Well… I honestly don't care what it is. I just want a healthy baby."

Before Hallibel could speak, a woman with long, chocolate brown hair and blue eyes approached their table. The woman was holding hands with a younger version of herself. The girl looked to be around eight years old, and she shyly peeked around the woman's waist to stare at Hallibel and Nelliel, blinking curiously.

"Oh hi," the woman extended her hand at Nelliel, who graciously took it. "My name's Ami and this is my daughter, Mizuki. Don't mind her; she's a little shy.

"I know you must get this all the time, but I'm your biggest fan." Ami continued to speak while Hallibel smirked as she looked on. "I read your book and I've seen you on TV. I even have some magazine articles that featured you. You're such an inspiration to my daughter and me."

A bright red blush stained Nelliel's cheeks at the compliment Ami gave her. Yes, she got approached all the time by women because of her book, but still she had yet to get used to it. The compliments and accolades she receives still make her feel awkward. "Why thank you, Ami. I really appreciate your support."

"Oh you're so modest." Ami chuckled lightly, which caused Hallibel's smirk to widen. "And you much more beautiful in person."

Nelliel's face darkened to a turnip color and she turned away from the woman. "Oh really, you don't have to say that. It's not necessary."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" Ami quickly apologized to the blushing author and reached inside of her purse. She retrieved a paperback copy of _Thank You for Defending Me_ and placed it on the table in front of Nelliel. "I would like an autograph, if you don't mind."

Nelliel faced the woman again and gave her a bright smile. "Certainly." She opened the book and grabbed the pen that Ami presented her with. After signing it, she handed it back to Ami and thanked her.

"Oh no, thank you, Nelliel." Ami's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "I really appreciate this, and I'm looking forward to your new book."

The author waved goodbye at the mother and daughter duo as they left the ice cream parlor. Facing a grinning Hallibel, Nelliel turned around just in time to hear her best friend say, "Again: when have I ever been wrong?"

Nelliel knew Hallibel was referring to her becoming an author to help other women. "Okay, okay… you pulled my leg, Tia. You want to hear me say it? Here goes: Tia, you have never been wrong about anything in your life. There. I did it; it's done."

"That's all I needed to hear." The brunette chuckled lightly. "Now, let's get out of here."

"Sound good to me," Nelliel spoke while standing to clear the mess from her side of the table. "I want to dye my hair back to its original color before I go home today."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Hallibel also stood and cleared her mess. "I heard that it's not a good idea for pregnant women to dye their hair. And besides, what parlor are you going to find that has sea-green hair dye?"

"I'm not worried." The author assured her friend. "I'm three weeks pregnant. I don't think me dying my hair will hurt the baby."

The brunette shrugged and led the way out of the parlor. "You're the boss."

. . . . .

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez immersed himself in his work at his fighting studio after having a few weeks to himself after his release from prison last month. He served three years after murdering his fiancée's attacker, Nnoitra. The sick man attacked Nelliel on the night Grimmjow was going to propose to her. With his emotions climbing high, Grimmjow did what he felt he had to do in order to protect his girlfriend. His only regret was not being with his woman for three years, but she managed to make a name for herself and do just fine without him.

Grimmjow had to give credit where it was due; Nelliel handled her newfound fame well. Even with people approaching her on the streets asking for her autograph, and the significant change in her income, she was still the humble woman with a child-like naiveté who craved sweets and being around her friends. Just for that, Grimmjow loved her all the more.

The fighter understood his fiancée's change in her lifestyle and he knew she wouldn't be around as much as he would've liked. Her publisher was hounding her day in and day out to complete her second book, talk show hosts wanted her featured on their shows, photographers and magazine editors were calling night and day to have her featured in spreads. They fell in love with her unique beauty and the oddly placed birthmark on her face appealed to them.

Nelliel however took everything in stride. It was her best friend, mentor, and now manager Hallibel who handled the business side of Nelliel's fame. Grimmjow trusted that his childhood friend would do what was best for his fiancée, and he knew deep down Hallibel would always look out for Nelliel's best interests.

Currently he sat at his desk discussing how to get more patrons in the fighting studio with his best friend since childhood Shawlong Kufang. The older man sat across from Grimmjow and offered his opinion whenever he felt it was needed.

"We're the best fighting studio in Karakura." Shawlong told his teal-haired best friend. "Even still we only have certain… patrons who come here regularly. Perhaps we should change who we market the business to?" He suggested with a lift of his dark, thick brow.

Grimmjow relaxed back in his chair and thought the question over for a few moments before asking, "What do ya mean?"

"I'm saying that we only have males who come here regularly. What if we were to appeal to women as well?" Shawlong leaned forward and folded his arms on Grimmjow's desk.

"I'm listenin'," the teal-haired fighter told his best friend.

"We could start teaching self-defense to women as well. Also on certain days, like Wednesdays since those are the slowest, we can have an aerobics class. That'll surely garner us more attention and bring in more patrons."

Reclining in his leather chair, Grimmjow rested his feet on his desk and folded his hands behind his head. He gave the brunet a smirk and said, "That ain't a bad idea, Shawlong. It would be nice ta see more ass and tits around this place."

Shawlong lifted his brow and gave his best friend a knowing smirk. "Too bad Nel isn't here to hear you say that."

Before Grimmjow could reply, his office door burst open and in walked the long-haired, handsome, narcissistic blond, Yylfordt Granz. "I'm glad you feel that way, boss," he told the entrepreneur enthusiastically. "As a matter of fact, I know a few women who would love to train here, _brother_." He wiggled his blond eyebrows suggestively at Grimmjow, who only snorted in response.

"All I need is your approval. I'll make a few phone calls, and by next Wednesday, this place will be filled with women."

"Yylfordt," Grimmjow placed his feet on the floor and rested his elbows on his desk. He gave his employee a hard stare with his piercing blue eyes and asked, "Were ya listenin' outside my door… _again_…?"

A drop of sweat moistened the side of his face and Yylfordt swallowed thickly at his boss' question. "Um… if I were to say yes, would I get in trouble…?"

Massaging his aching temples, the fighter didn't have the patience, or energy to deal with the blond playboy in front of him. "Look, I don't want this place ta be packed with yer hos, do ya understand?"

"I resent that!" Yylfordt huffed while his brown eyes widened at Grimmjow's accusation. "They're not hos."

Lifting a teal eyebrow, Grimmjow challenged, "Oh yeah. Then what do ya call 'em?"

"They're just attractive women I've slept with, brother." Yylfordt folded his arms across his chest and nodded smugly.

Rolling his eyes at his employee the fighter said, "Look, keep those hos in check. I don't want any drama in my studio because a bitch wants ta fight another bitch over yer ass."

Looking down at his shoes, Yylfordt meekly replied, "Yes boss." He lifted his head and exited Grimmjow's office, gently shutting the door behind him.

"He may have an ulterior motive," Shawlong spoke after Yylfordt's departure. "But right now, we could really use him. If he could get some women in here and they'll spread the word about the aerobics class and self-defense training; it can be great for business."

"Yeah I know," Grimmjow grinned and stood. "I just like ta fuck with him fer the hell of it."

Chuckling, Shawlong looked up and asked, "Going somewhere?"

The teal-haired fighter turned to the brunet and said, "Yeah. I'm goin' home." He lifted his wrist and checked the time on his watch. "It's gettin' late anyway. Close up fer me, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

. . . . .

"Ya changed yer hair back." Grimmjow sat on the edge of their round, king-size bed later that evening. He wore green-and-white striped, cotton boxers and nothing else.

Nelliel licked her lips sexily and grinned at her fiancé's topless form. She bit her bottom lip to suppress her moans from rising out of her throat. More than anything the sea-green haired woman wanted to run her hands down Grimmjow's chiseled chest, tracing the path her fingers would leave with her tongue. However that could wait until later, much later.

"Mmm, hmm," she nodded her head and curled a lock of her hair around her finger. "Honestly I got tired of the light brown color. I missed my old hair, you know?"

"It looks good." Grimmjow smirked while he stared at his fiancée curled against the overstuffed pillows.

Nelliel wore a large, long-sleeved, turquoise shirt that stopped mid-thigh and Chappy-printed socks. "Thank you, Grimmjow. So, how was your day today?"

Reaching for Nelliel's right foot, the teal-haired fighter lifted it and started to massage the smooth, creamy skin of her calf. With his free hand, he clutched his BlackBerry and accessed the camera. "Me and Shawlong were talkin' 'bout lettin' women train an' exercise at the studio." His brows rose to the middle of his forehead and he gave the author a naughty grin. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"Why should it?" Nelliel spoke in a cool voice. She pressed her lips together and gave her fiancé a sweet smile. "Do you want me to be jealous… Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow lifted her leg higher and focused his phone lens at the apex of her thighs. "Ya should be. I'm a good-lookin' man and I don't think I can stop those women who wanna chase aft'r me." He took a few pictures of Nelliel's _tattoo_ and told her, "Now smile fer the camera."

"You know I wasn't like this before I met you." The author smirked and lowered her hand in between her legs to spread open her nether lips so Grimmjow could get a better view for his phone. "I would've never agreed to this if I hadn't met you. You corrupted me." She giggled playfully.

After taking several pictures and saving them, the fighter replied, "Bullshit, Nel and ya know it. This is comin' from the same woman who flashed me her pussy on the first night. I didn't corrupt ya. Ya always had been a closet freak. It just took the right man ta bring it outta ya. And besides," he lowered his head and started to slowly kiss his way up her thigh. "I told ya before that nothin's bett'r than seeing my pussy with my name on it."

Hearing the comment that he made during his welcome home party last month caused to Nelliel blush. It was around a year after Grimmjow went to prison that she decided to get a tattoo with his name on it in the most _intimate_ place on her body.

The letters in his name were capital in Engravers MT font, and the first five letters, G-R-I-M-M were tattooed on the right side of her vulva. They were the same bright, teal color as Grimmjow's hair. In the center placed directly above the hood of her clitoris was a red heart, and on the left side of her vulva was the final three letters of his name J-O-W, also in the same teal color.

Giggling at the memory of the tattoo, Nelliel had to sneak away from Hallibel in order to get it. She still remembered the intense pain she received during the entire ordeal, but seeing her fiancé's face when he laid his ocean eyes on it made it all worthwhile. Nelliel never doubted that Grimmjow would leave her. He was forever hers, and she, forever his.

"Baby, please stop…" Nelliel cooed when she felt the tip of the fighter's tongue get closer to his destination. Grimmjow long since discarded his BlackBerry and proceeded to pleasure his woman.

Removing her hand from between her legs, Nelliel tangled them in the thick mass of his hair and lifted his face. Using both of her hands, she reached underneath Grimmjow's shoulders and pulled him on top of her. "There's… there's something I have to tell you…"

"Can it wait till mornin'?" Grimmjow kissed his way from her cheek to her neck. There he nibbled at the sensitive flesh and sank his canines into her skin. Not deep enough to break the flesh, but it was enough to leave two marks against her neck. "I'm kinda busy right now."

Nelliel closed her eyes and shivered at the pleasurable pain her fiancé was giving her. She clutched at his biceps and wrapped her legs around his back, grinding her pelvis against his erection. "As… as _incredible_ as this feels… I… I have something _very_ important to tell you, Grimmjow…"

"Talk, woman." The fighter braced his weight on his arms and looked down at his fiancée. He noted the look of embarrassment in her eyes, and the light pink stain that dusted her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"Um… how… well…" Nelliel twiddled her thumbs and looked away from Grimmjow. She tried to turn on her side, but Grimmjow's hand halted her movement. Her hazel gaze met his azure one and she chewed her bottom lip, suppressing the trembles before speaking.

_Just tell him_. Hallibel's voice sounded off in Nelliel's head like an alarm. _That's all you have to do_.

Gulping hard, the sea-green haired woman spoke with false confidence. "How… how do you feel about… children…? You know… like… if you were to… let's say… become a father…?"

Looking down at her, the teal-haired man creased his blue eyebrows and pressed his lips in a thin line. He fully lifted himself off her and lay on her side. Resting his elbow on his pillow, he cradled his cheek in his palm and said, "Are you subliminally trying ta tell me somethin', Nel? Cos if you are… just say it."

Turing on her side to fully face him, Nelliel huffed, "Fine. You pulled my leg, Grimmjow." Inhaling deeply, she exhaled and spoke. "I'm three weeks pregnant. I found out last week when I went to the clinic because I missed my… _monthly friend_…" She turned her face away and blushed at the nickname for her period.

Facing her fiancé again, the author continued. "Tomorrow morning I have to select models for the cover of my book, and afterwards I have a radio appearance. Wednesday I scheduled an appointment with my doctor and… and I would like for you to… come…" Nelliel turned her head away from Grimmjow again, but he caught her chin in his hand and made her face him.

"_Heh_," he gave her his extremely sexy capital S Smirk. Reaching for the hem of her shirt, Grimmjow slid his hand underneath the fabric and massaged her creamy upper thigh, enjoying the feel of the goose pimples that dotted her flesh from his touch. "Everythin' will work itself out. I'm not a punk who'd abandon his responsibilities. You shouldn't even hav' ta worry; I'll be there. Although…" He climbed back on top of her again, and separated her thighs so his hips will fit comfortably in between.

"I should be mad at ya fer keepin' that secret from me… As a matt'r of fact… I'm pissed. And yer gonna get punished…" Grimmjow reached for the backs of Nelliel's knees and separated her legs, lifting them high into the air. "So take it."

"You know…" the author lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. Her flesh-toned peaks pointed directly at him, the cool air in the bedroom making the sensitive nubs erect. "It's because of your _punishments_ that I'm in this predicament."

Ignoring her, Grimmjow said, "I heard that a woman's breasts get bigg'r when they're pregnant." He lowered his mouth and latched on a hardened nipple, sucking gently, reveling in the baby-voiced coos his fiancée was making.

"That's because they're filled with milk." Nelliel smiled gently and massaged his scalp, enjoying his oral fascination with her mounds.

Switching to the neglected breast, the fighter replied, "Well warn me when it comes ta that, cos I don't wanna taste that shit," before filling his mouth.

Giggling at his words, the author reached underneath them and pulled his dick out of the hole of his boxers. She guided the stiff rod to her slick entry and said, "I get the feeling that when it comes to that, you wouldn't care anyway. Now I have two babies to look after."

**Next chapter:** Grimmjow enters Nelliel's world.


End file.
